Nuestro Campeón (Amphibia Genderbend)
by eltioRob95
Summary: Version masculina de Sasha, un chico rubio termina termina en un mundo desconocido donde los sapos hablan y caminan en dos patas, allí conoce a la Capitana Grime que pasará de ser su captora a su gran mentora, One-shot, Rule 63, segundo fanfic que escribo de la serie Amphibia.


**Amphibia no me pertenece , Le pertenece a Disney y a su creador, pero si esta versión genderbend de Sasha que acabo de escribir.**

**una versión masculina**

* * *

**Nuestro campeón **

¿Dónde estaba? El no lo sabía, solo recordaba que estaba pasando el mejor día con sus dos mejores amigos, Alex Boonchuy y Marshall, Alex había "tomado" su regalo, una misteriosa y extraña caja de madera, quisieron ver su contenido y luego de eso ya no recordó nada más, excepto que estaba en un extraño bosque pantanoso donde fue capturado por feos sapos con armaduras que hablaban.

-¡Sáquenme de aquí! ¡Exijo que me suelten!- gritaba un chico de cabello rubio mientras apretaba los barrotes de su celda con todas sus fuerzas.

Aquel chico miraba aquel grillete en su tobillo y aquel plato metálico de comida con cierto desprecio, el tomó el plato y lo arrojó al suelo lejos de su celda.

-¡Ni crean que me voy a comer esa basura!-

Zach se dio vuelta y volvió a sentarse de rodillas, presionando su cabeza contra la gruesa pared.

-No hice nada malo para merecer esto-

Al otro lado de la torre sapo, una sapo de edad adulta, con una cicatriz, producto de cruentas batallas, ella se encontraba en su cuartel, viendo los mapas de Amphibia, sonriendo de forma codiciosa.

-Tantas tierras para conquistar y tan poco tiempo-

Un sapo entra a su cuartel.

-Capitana Grime-

-¿Qué quieres? ¿es sobre la criatura?-

-Asi es Capitana, no ha dejado de gritar desde que lo pusimos en su celda-

La Capitana Grime dio un suspiro, quizás el momento a interrogar a aquel ser había llegado.

-Tómese un descanso, y diré a interrogar a este …Monstruo-

-Si mi señora-

La Capitana guardó sus mapas y se dirigió hacia en dirección a la celda donde se encontraba encerrada la criatura, ella entró solo para encontrar al rubio mirándolo con enojo.

El rubio pudo ver que esta vez, una hembra aparentemente, de esos sapos bípedos horrendos, entró para verlo, tenía una mirada que imponía respeto e intimidación, el sabía de eso, con una cabellera blanca, ojos sin pupilas, y una cicatriz en su ojo derecho.

-¿Ya has terminado tus lloriqueos criatura?-

-¡No son lloriqueos!- exclamó el rubio ofendido.

-Son exigencias, quiero saber dónde estoy y por qué rayos me encerraron?-

-Oh bueno, aquí están tus respuestas monstruo, bienvenido a Amphibia, soy la capitana Grime, la mejor guerrera de los sapos y muy pronto la ama y señora de estas tierras-

-¿Amphibia?- dijo aquel chico rubio confundido, pero luego descartó esa revelación recordando como aquella sapo lo llamó.

-Y no me llames "Monstruo" , tengo nombre ¿sabes?-

-¿Y cual es tu nombre criatura?-

-Zach, me llamo Zach- respondió el rubio esta vez en un tono calmado.

-Bien, Zach, respóndeme unas preguntas ¿Qué cosa eres? ¿y qué haces en Amphibia?-

Al escuchar esas interrogaciones, El rubio llamado Zach arqueó una ceja.

-¿Qué que soy? ¿nunca has visto un humano? – respondió el en forma altanera.

-Y no hago nada en su querida tierra "madame" , estaba con mis amigos, con mi vida normal y de repente terminé aquí, por cierto, en donde vivo los malditos sapos NO hablan-

-¿Amigos? ¿¡quieres decir que hay otros como tú que vinieron contigo!?- exclamó La capitana sorprendida.

-No me grite-

-¡Respondeme!-

Zach se golpeó internamente, un pensamiento lo invadió ¿Qué pasó con sus amigos? ¿y si ellos también habían terminado en este mundo? Aquella sapo no debía saber de ellos, quien sabe lo que ella podría hacerles, el solo imaginarlo lo inquietaba un poco, el decidió que tal vez lo mejor era encubrirlos, especialmente a Alex Boonchuy, a quien el rubio valoraba mucho.

El rubio desvió la mirada y respondió.

-No, solamente yo vine aquí, no hay nadie más-

-¿Estás seguro?-

-Muy seguro, si-

Esa misma noche, las nubes negras se hicieron presentes en el cielo, Una tormenta se desató afuera, Zach se encontraba sentado, ahora el rubio estaba acostumbrado a tener que soportar aquel molestoso grillete en su tobillo.

Sorpresivamente, La capitana Grime llega a su celda, El chico rubio se sorprendió al verla de nuevo tan pronto, no se esperaba tan repentina visita a estas horas.

La capitana Grime tenía una amplia e inquietante sonrisa, cosa que el chico no tomó como una buena señal, el quedó asombrado al ver lo que la Capitana tenía en sus manos, un zapato amarillo, uno que el pudo reconocer al instante.

_"¡Es el zapato de Alex! el y Marshall. también terminaron aquí"_ pensó.

Zach se sorprendió, pero trató de no hacérselo notar a aquella batracio horrenda, el conservó su expresión indiferente.

-Observa con atención Zach, encontramos esto en el bosque del sur, ahora sabemos que tu nos mentiste, ahora sabemos que hay más como tú-

Un rayo se vió por la ventana.

Zach no se inmutó.

-Y eso qué-

-Me vas a decir la verdad ahora-

-Ya le dije la verdad "madame" , terminé aquí por accidente, bueno, admito que pensé que mis dos amigos podrían estar aquí también, pero no estaba cien por ciento seguro sobre eso, pero ahora usted me acaba de confirmar que ellos también están en este mundo loco y extraño-

La Capitana Grime no respondió, simplemente se quedó mirando al chico , entrecerrando los ojos con sospecha.

-El punto es que este, quiero que me libere, solo quiero buscar a mis amigos, nos iremos por donde vinimos y olvidaremos que esto alguna vez pasó ¿de acuerdo?-

-Dime humano Zach ¿Cómo sé que tu y tus otros dos amigos no son espías que vinieron desde muy lejos para explorar Amphibia y traer a todos los de tu especie? No puedo permitir que vengan nuevas amenazas a conquistar lo que es mío por derecho-

Zach rodó los ojos molesto.

-Otra vez con eso de las conquistas, usted es algo paranoica ¿sabe? , y lo diré una vez más para que lo entienda, a mi no me ha mandado nadie! Terminé en este lugar por error! –

-Pues no te creo, pondré más guardias que te vigilen- dijo la Capitana mientras se retiraba.

El rubio arqueó una ceja y sonrió de forma astuta, Zach no pensaba rendirse con facilidad.

-De un modo u otro, usted me va a dejar ir-

Zach tenía cierto talento en el arte de manipular, le había servido mucho desde el kindergarten a la secundaria, cuando había conocido a Alex y a Marshall.

Con cada Sapo que la capitana mandaba, Zach lograba fingir amabilidad con ellos, ganándose así la empatía, confianza, y amistad de cada uno, asi como manipulándolos para que renunciaran a ser soldados de Grime, para disgusto de la capitana.

Cada vez que la capitana Grime la interrogaba el respondía las mismas respuestas.

En los últimos días, Unas gigantescas garzas atacaron la torre sapo, Zach estuvo a punto de ser comido por una de aquellas aves, pero fue salvada por la capitana.

Ambos se escondieron con el resto del ejército en el sótano, la habitación más segura de la torre, Zach pudo ver cual era el problema de la capitana con su ejército, ella les gritaba y recordaba lo incompetentes que sus soldados eran.

Si bien, eso era cierto, Zach sabía que así ella no se ganaría la lealtad, decidió aconsejarla, la mejor forma de obtener eficiencia de sus soldados era dándoles cumplidos.

Así como el se ganó la amistad genuina de Alex y Marshall , ellos siempre hacían lo que el quería.

Para fortuna del rubio, no era tan difícil convencer a la capitana Grime de adular a los soldados, estos se sintieron motivados, lo suficiente como para salir a luchar y pelear contra las garzas, Zach y Grime no tardaron en ayudarlos y unírseles.

Zach solamente tuvo que usar una roca para poder espantar a las garzas gigantes, ellas se fueron volando por donde vinieron, Los sapos habían sido salvados gracias al chico rubio.

-Bien hecho soldados- dijo la capitana.

-Son unos héroes-

-¿Acaso la capitana nos llamó héroes?- dijeron los soldados sorprendidos.

-¡SI!- exclamaron todos.

-Ahora, vayan a beber miel de escarabajo en el salón del caos, se lo ganaron-

Los soldados asintieron y fueron para aquel salón, La capitana no podía creerlos, los métodos de persuasión de aquel humano eran efectivos.

Zach se acercó a la capitana.

-Bien, ahora cumplí parte del trato capitana, libéreme, necesitaré provisiones y una capa cool como la suya-

La capitana grime sonrió con malicia , sacó su espada apuntando el cuello de Zach a solo unos centímetros sorprendiéndolo.

-No puedo dejarte ir, tus manipulaciones te hacen demasiado peligroso humano, eres muy valioso como para que te deje ir-

Al escuchar eso, Zach se enfureció.

-¡Eres una ….!-

-bien, puedes largarte ahora, solo, al bosque, donde probablemente encuentres criaturas mucho peores que las garzas-

Zach iba a responder, pero no tenía nada con que contrarrestar los dichos de esa sapo bípeda, ella tenía un punto, el estaba en un mundo completamente desconocido para él, y no tenía idea de qué clase de criaturas habría en esta "Amphibia"

El se cruzó de brazos.

-Bien, te escucho, que quieres de mi-

-Quiero que me ayudes, Amphibia esta en un estado de Caos y desorden, necesita ser gobernada, serás mi segundo al mando, si me ayudas a conquistar todos los pueblos, yo te ayudaré a encontrar a tus amigos-

Zach se quedó pensativo por un momento, el necesitaría ayuda si quería sobrevivir en este extraño mundo de Sapos que hablan.

-Bien, Acepto-

-¡Excelente!- exclamó la capitana.

-Entonces andando, tenemos mucho por hacer, primero voy a entrenarte , luego te arroparé con algo más decente para la batalla-

Asegurándose de que nadie lo vería, Zach sacó una fotografía de su bolsillo, en ella se veía a él junto con otros dos chicos, sus mejores amigos, uno era un chico moreno de ascendencia tailandesa, Alex , el otro era un chico de cabello azul oscuro de rasgos asiáticos, Marshall, si ambos de ellos terminaron en el mismo lugar igual que él, el debe encontrarlos, tenía que encontrarlos y así poder regresar juntos a casa, si no, qué clase de amigo sería si el los abandonara a su suerte.

-Prometo encontrarlos chicos, y cuando lo haga, Los tres regresaremos a Casa, pero hasta entonces…-

El rubio sonrió con cierta malicia.

-Creo que esto será bastante divertido-

Con el paso de las semanas, Zach fue entrenado en el arte del combate de espada, aprendió muchos estilos de lucha, estrategia en los campos de batalla, La capitana misma le enseñó a memorizarse los mapas de Amphibia, El chico rubio no lo creía, aunque siempre fue bueno en los partidos de futbol americano de su escuela , que incluso fue capitán de su equipo, también destacaba mucho en su manejo con la espada.

* * *

_Semanas después…_

El ejército de sapos se había desplegado en su primera toma, comenzaron con la aldea de ranas más cercana, La capitana Grime y Zach , quien ahora era su teniente y segundo al mando, ambos fueron llamados para ver el resultado del desempeño de sus soldados.

Aunque Zach ya tuvo ciertas experiencias en un par de batallas de sapos contra rebeldes que se les oponían, La capitana Grime supuso que ya era el momento de probar cuantas agallas tenía el humano.

Cuando llegaron a la Aldea, La capitana miraba con cierto desprecio a los pobladores mientras sacados de sus hogares a la fuerza por sus tropas, Zach miraba con un expresión vacía e indiferente, nada nuevo, el ejército de sapos estaba sometiendo un pueblo.

La capitana Grime sonrió con maldad , miró a dos de sus soldados y asintió, los dos soldados corrieron hacia una parte de la Aldea, regresaron con dos jóvenes ranas, quienes estaban atados de manos, ellos les dieron una patada de espaldas y cayeron ante la capitana y Zach, el rubio arqueó una ceja.

-Grime ¿y esto que significa?-

-Verás Zach, estas ranas que ves aquí son agitadores, estuvieron alentando al pueblo para que pelearan contra nosotros, quisieron crear una rebelión, que estos campesinos se sublevaran, y eso no lo puedo tolerar-

-Bien, entonces qué ¿los encerramos en nuestros calabozos?-

-¿encerrarlos?- rió la capitana.

-Hahaha Claro que no, ejecútalos-

-¿¡Qué cosa!?- dijo Zach sorprendido.

-Tienen que servir de ejemplo-

El rubio miró como aquellas ranas tragaban saliva ,lo miraban con miedo, una de ellas estaba lagrimeando, la otra rana solo le daba una mirada de odio, mientras el chico rubio se debatía internamente , desde que tuvo memoria el siempre ha sido inconsciente de que matar a otra persona era una acción abominable, pero estos seres no eran personas, si no ranas ¿sería lo mismo? matar no es grave si se trataba de otra especie ¿verdad? Pero también recordó que esa ética le pertenecía a su mundo de origen, no este, aquí era Amphibia, no la tierra, diferente ambiente, diferente pensamiento, este mundo tenía sus propias reglas, y luego recordó que en su mundo, las guerras no eran consideradas ni justas ni neutrales.

Zach sacó su espada, con una mirada fría y sin mediar palabra decapitó aquellas jóvenes Ranas insolventes de un solo espadazo, el se quedó mudo al ver aquellos cuerpos de las ranas, sus cabezas rodando con una expresión de horror en sus rostros, sería lo último que expresarían.

Jamás pensó en su mente fuera demasiado para el en su mente, deseando no ver mas, Zach se volteó y empezó a respirar hondo y calmarse.

-Tranquilo Zach, no fue nada de otro mundo, en sentido figurado, además ya hiciste algo parecido en clase de ciencias-

La capitana Grime notó la repentina reacción, para una guerrera con bastante historial en guerras y batallas , Grime ya entendía a la perfección lo que pasaba, ya lo había visto en soldados principiantes.

-Oye ¿estás bien muchacho?-

El rubio miró a la capitana y respondió, tratando de no mostrar ninguna pizca de debilidad, recuperando su expresión aburrida de siempre.

-Si… ¿por qué no habría de estarlo?-

-Oye, yo sé como se siente, sé que al principio se siente… raro tener que matar, pero bueno, así es esto, tienes que matar para sobrevivir ¿tu crees que esas ranas no nos harían lo mismo de tener la oportunidad?-

-Descuide, solo me sorprendió, es todo, para mi no son mas que asquerosas ranas y ya- dijo Zach en un tono de frialdad.

-Así es como debe pensar un guerrero- La capitana tomó la mano de Zach y la levantó hasta donde pudo y exclamó.

-¡Nuestro campeón! ¡Zach ya tuvo su primera ejecución!-

Todos los soldados Sapos aplaudieron, aclamaron y vitorearon su nombre.

-¡Zach! ¡Zach! ¡zach!-

El rubio sonrió , quizás su pequeña estadía en este mundo llamado Amphibia no sería tan malo.

* * *

**Esto fue todo, mi segundo fanfic de Amphibia, espero que les haya gustado esta versión masculina de Sasha, y el nombre que le puse, así como el nombre de las versiones masculinas de Anne y Marcy.**

**Sasha me pareció un gran personaje en la serie Amphibia, ojalá no termine siendo la villana, por que me encanta la amistad que tiene con Anne, aunque ella sea algo tóxica, se nota que le importa sus amigas. pude hacer la versión del episodio la fuga (prison break) más detallada, pero no quería que fuera tan similar al episodio canónico.**

**Pienso hacer más fanarts de ella y su versión masculina, saludos a todos, Fans de Amphibia.**


End file.
